Bubbles
by Greenstarr
Summary: Theme- 19. Bubbles, Donnie learn about Raphael's crush on him. Yaoi!


Author: Greenstarr

Fandom: TMNT

Pairing: Hint of Raph/Don, one side Raph/Don

Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.

Rating: PG to be safe

Theme- 19. Bubbles (this tie-in with ouch)

Summary: Donnie learn about Raphael's crush on him.

Warnings: slash, OOC

Author's note: This had been beta-ed by a friend but they didn't want me to say their name. Anyhow, thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. Also if you are nice to me I might write about what happened between Leo and Mikey in th kitchen. I just hope this live up to "Ouch"

Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who will cry if they saw this...and I don't blame them... And if I owned them, we get a lot more turtlecest porn.

Donatello sighed as the tub filled itself with water, and he poured some soap into the water. He smiled as he watched bubbles formed and the scent of the soap calmed him down and sat down on the side of the tub. He never knew why this scent did this to him, it was spicy cinnamon, but however it did. He dipped his hand into the warm water, and used his other to turned the off the water. He thanked their luck that they found a big bathtub. Due to their shell they can't fit in a normal bath tub without getting sucked a few time. From what Don was able to tell from the size and shape of it, it was an small hot tub. It had took all four of them bring it home. It was long night and they all had sore necks and shoulders when they got it home. But, it was well worth it, and it really to helped soak their battered body when they got hurt from a fight.

However, he was sure his other brothers didn't take bubble baths, well maybe Mikey but he such like a little kid most of the time; it was not the same. He will never tell his brother that he enjoyed bubbles bath, he will kiss Casey before he do and he had no plan to do _that_ in this life time.

He sunk his body into the warm water and happily sighed. He wasn't too worry about getting caught. Leonardo and Mikey was out and it was unlikely they would coming home tonight, and Raphael was with Casey on topside. He rested his head back and closed his dark eyes with a peaceful smile.

Raphael growled as he came to the lair, Casey had ditched him for his bitch duty and thus Raphael had go beat up punks on his own. Normally this didn't brother Raphael, but the fact that Casey had ranted about how he was sick of the way April treated him , then April had called him and Casey left like there was nothing wrong. That had showed Raphael just much of a little bitch Casey really was. Raph couldn't find the urge to fight because of that and felt like there nothing to do but go home. As he passed the couch, he heard Master Splinter muttered " No, Victoria that is not Jack! That is Jack's evil twin!".

Raphael didn't want to know and went his marry way. He was thankful that Leonardo and Mikey were out tonight, he didn't felt like hearing all dorky stuff they always told to their lover. It made Raphael wanted to gag, and he never told anyone but he felt just a tidy bit of envy that they had someone. But it was tidy, not big; not big at all. He reached his room and pulled his protectors off with his dark red bandanna along with his brown jacket and tossed them around the room. He frowned as he tried to think what to do now.

Donnie hummed softly to himself, It had months since his last bubble bath. He frowned as he thought about how odd Raphael acted whenever he was around. At first he is dismissed it those months were stressful times with the world not once ,but five time of nearly seconds away from being blow up, almost weekly in fact. and Mikey and Leo got outed when they all found them in the kitchen. It was the only time in his life he saw Master Splinter fainted. He chuckled lowly to himself as he thought back to that day.

However, after almost year from that day they had all gotten over it and Raphael now just acted odder and odder as time passed. "_I will have to talk to him about this, and find out what wrong so I can help him." _Donatello mused. He opened his dark eyes and bit his bottom lips, "_Now, all I need to do is get alone so we can talk about this.". _

Also there was his feelings he needed to think about. He had thought about his feeling after the night that Raphael came home with gun wound. He didn't understood it at first, however after he spent more time with time and talked to him more. And he understood that he liked Raphael in a way that anything but brotherly. If Raphael returned his feelings...

Then he heard loud scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

"MASTER SPLINTER!" He yelled as he jumped out of the tub, and tipped on the rug. "Goddammit!" he muttered. He got to the door just the same time Raphael got to his own. Raphael came out with both of his sai draw and ready to fight. He blinked when he didn't anything attacking the lair. All he saw was Master Splinter at the couch. But where was Donnie? He look around and when his eyes landed few a few feet away from him was Donnie. "_Oh, god he..He oh damn he look good..."._

Donnie was wet with bubbles, and he had nothing hidden, they all seen their brothers naked at some point or other. However, the last time he saw Donnie naked was back their preteen years; long before he wanted to have Don as his own. Donnie, who was ignorant of Raphael's obvious ogling of him, asked their father what was wrong ."Master Splinter, why did you scream?" Donnie asked. "Victoria is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is and someone just shot Mimi's lover!". He replied."Oh, um okay.". Master Splinter turned his head to face smartest son, "Does this not shock you!?" "Yes, Master it very shocking, I can't believe Victoria don't know who the baby's father!" Donnie said.

Master Splinter narrowed his black eyes at him, and Don tried not to fidget. Raphael however, paid no mind as he took in the sight of a wet Donnie. He tilted his head back a little in hope of getting a better view of the rump that was partly hidden under the shell and that adorable tail. He was suddenly thankful that his room was only a few feet away from the bathroom, because if it was wasn't then he had never got such a good view of his sweet brother. There was odd scent in the air, cinnamon and it was coming from Donnie. "_He look so good and..."_ God dammit he can't think straight.

"Raphael! Stop ogling your brother, It bad when Michelangelo does it to Leonardo and I do not need you starting the habit as well!" Master Splinter shouted. Raphael gasped just as Donnie's head turned to his right and saw his brother. Both brothers bushed hard, and Raphael who had no idea what to do just moved his hand in a little wave. Don did the same. A heavy silence came between two brothers. Don turned and ran into the bathroom, which left Raphael alone outside the hallway. He blinked slowly, and he suddenly growled at his stupidity. He turned around and walked back into his room. If only their father wasn't there, but there again if he wasn't there Donnie would never come out soaked to the bone and naked.

Raphael went back to the bench where he was lifting wight just minutes before. He growled as he started the work out again. He subconsciously licked his lips as he mind happily went back to the sight of pretty naked Donnie. He felt his cheek warmed and grunted angrily. He felt like some silly little perverted school boy that got caught spying on his crush. He sighed, "_Maybe, I will get more lucky next time."._

Donatello closed the door behind him, and tried to ignored the butterflies in his stomach. Raphael had caught him naked and Raphael himself was naked...But, he acted so weird, almost like a boy with-Oh oh that was it! Raphie had an crush on him. He had to admit that Raphael acted like a little kid with a crush was adorable. Donnie narrowed his dark eyes and a slow smirk formed on his lips. He had a plan.

Master Splinter shorted softly to himself "Teenagers." he muttered as he rolled his black eyes._ "I just hope I don't them in the kitchen like I did with my other two sons.". _


End file.
